Implikasi
by aestheticsquad
Summary: Pertama kali Rinka Hayami memesan GoJek, itu adalah hal paling merepotkan yang pernah ada. #GoJekProject2016


#GoJekProject2016

Implikasi

ditulis oleh ryanmanuel

* * *

17:58

Dua menit lagi, pikirnya dalam hati. 'Dua menit' mungkin bukan waktu yang lama. 'Dua' itu angka yang sangat sedikit. Nyaris mendekati nol. Meskipun begitu, banyak yang bisa dilakukan dalam kurun waktu dua menit; mengetik pesan di chat messenger, menonton TheFineBros di youtube, menscroll feed instagram, bahkan disaat tertentu masak mie instanpun kadang tidak sampe dua menit.

Tapi seratus dua puluh detik, atau mungkin nyaris dua jam, milik Rinka Hayami hari itu rasanya seperti terbuang percuma.

Ruang auditorium tersebut nyaris kosong. Hanya dia dan lima mahasiswa lain yang mengisi barisan tempat duduk di dalamnya. Dua diantara mereka kalah oleh rasa kantuk, tiga yang lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, termasuk Rinka sendiri. Memerhatikan kerutan di wajah sang dosen yang kian bertambah tiap hari rasanya lebih menarik dibandingkan powerpoint dengan ukuran font dua belas yang menjadi salah satu alasan mata minus para siswa yang mengambil kelas ini.

18:00

Seratus dua puluh detik bersama kerutan wajah pak dosen akhirnya berakhir. Dua orang yang tadi tewas, secara magis langsung bangun dari alam bawah sadar dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Insting mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang luar biasa.

"Langsung pulang?"

Rinka menoleh sambil tetap membereskan buku-bukunya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang sekelas dengannya sore itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tas tangan yang sudah rapi dan make up yang sepertinya baru saja diaplikasikan selama pelajaran.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, berharap teman sekelasnya tersebut beranjak pergi. Ia bahkan tidak begitu ingat siapa namanya. Mereka hanya bertemu seminggu sekali di kelas yang seperti bimbingan belajar SMA ini. Siapa juga yang mau mengambil kelas sore di hari Jumat? Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak salah membaca timetable, ia pasti tak akan memasukan kelas ini di pilihannya.

"Dianter pacar?" perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya sok manis.

"Nggak. Pulang sendiri," jawabnya ketus sambil memakai tas ranselnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Eeeeh? Udah malem loh. Bahaya cewek pulang sendirian," dia sekarang memasang muka khawatir yang sangat dibuat-buat. "Pesen GoJek aja!"

Mendengar kata yang tidak asing itu, Rinka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. GoJek. Dibilang tau, tentu saja ia tau. Sebagian besar teman-temannya menggunakan transportasi pesan online tersebut. Dia juga selalu menjumpai driver dengan jaket dan helm hijau neon berkeliaran di setiap jalan raya. Applikasi GoJek sendiri sudah terpajang di homescreen ponselnya.

"Hey, Ayase! Pacarmu sudah menjemput."

Oh iya, Ayase. Ayase yang katanya musuh umat perempuan itu 'kan? Pantas saja ia pakai foundation tiga shade lebih terang dan wangi parfumnya beresiko sinusitis.

"Ah, cowok reliable memang selalu tepat waktu," katanya selagi mempertontonkan Daniel Wellington edisi mainstream seharga uang kuliah tiap bulan. "Aku pulang duluan ya. Jangan lupa pesen GoJek. Aku nggak mau kamu pulang tanpa jaminan aman!" ia melambaikan tangan sambil berlari pergi dramatis bak adegan komersial.

Rinka menatap layar ponselnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kotak hitam dengan gambar pengendara motor berwarna hijau neon dengan sinyal wifi diatasnya. Selama ini tak susah baginya untuk menemukan abang ojek yang biasa. Tepat di depan kos dan di depan kampusnya terdapat pangkalan ojek yang sudah menjadi langganannya. Jadi, tak pernah ia terpikirkan untuk memesan GoJek.

 _Well, trying never hurts._

Ia menekan applikasi tersebut. Sesaat kemudian layar ponsel itu mensemburatkan warna hijau neon sebelum akhirnya menampilkan pilihan service. Tidak banyak driver yang berada di sekitar lokasi tersebut. Mungkin karena kebanyakan fakultas sudah ditutup. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk memesan satu.

"Rinka Hayami? Boleh minta tolong kembalikan barang-barang ini ke ruang dosen?"

Rinka tersentak, melontarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sebelum jatuh pada sang dosen tua. Sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab, ponselnya berdering dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal muncul di layar kacanya. _We've found you a driver!_

 _"Halo?"_

"Halo, mas? Ada dimana?"

 _"Saya di parkiran perpustakaan."_

"Yaudah, mas, tolong tunggu di depan FIKOM ya. Saya barusan disuruh bantuin dosen angkat barang bentar. Tunggu aja ya."

 _"Oke, mbak."_

 _Oke, mbak._ Apanya yang _oke_? Rinka yakin naik motor dari parkiran perpustakaan ke fakultasnya itu hanya memakan waktu maksimal sepuluh menit. Membantu dosen tadi itu sudah lima belas menit sendiri, ditambah ia menunggu lagi sepuluh menit, tapi tak kunjung jua si abang gojek muncul di tempat janjian. Teleponpun berakhir nihil.

Sangat disayangkan. Padahal ia menaruh harapan tinggi kepada pelayanan yang dikatakan nyaris sempurna itu. _Overrated_. Kalau saja dia tadi tak mendengarkan kata-kata si musuh umat perempuan, ia pasti tak akan menunggu sendirian di bawah lampu jalan remang-remang dengan hembusan angin malam bulan Februari.

Rinka mendecak lidah sambil memasukkan ponsel ke kantung jeansnya dengan paksa. Dengan kesal, ia berjalan ke arah pangkalan ojek langganannya yang tidak jauh dari situ. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan si abang sialan. _Talk about bad luck_. Rinka sudah ada kelas dari pagi, ngerjar deadline selama jam istirahat, dan kelas lagi sampe maghrib. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Sampai ia menemukan pangkalan ojek itu dalam keadaan kosong.

Bukan, bukan kosong tanpa isi. Motor-motor para abang ojek terparkir disana, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa dibawah kanopi. Gelas kaca setengah kosong dan putung rokok yang baru beberapa kali dihisap juga masih berada di atas meja kayu lapuk itu, seperti baru saja ditinggal pergi.

Janggal. Tentu saja.

Rinka memerhatikan sekeliling kanopi seadanya itu dengan seksama. Mata hijaunya tertuju pada sebuah sepeda motor tak jauh dari sana, dalam keadaan terjatuh, joknya meniduri trotoar. Ia segera berlari mendekati motor itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan nafasnya pendek. Ia merasakan keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Tak ada darah atau tanda-tanda orang jatuh di sekitar motor tersebut. Posisi motor itupun terlalu irasional untuk dibilang kecelakaan. Ditambah lagi, tak banyak mobil yang lewat di depan FIKOM, jadi tabrak lari rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ada sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain hitam tertimpa motor itu. Rinka menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberanian dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya. Ia menarik bungkusan itu dari bawah jok ke pelukannya, lalu membukannya dengan hati-hati.

Helm hijau neon.

 _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit._

Gadis itu kembali berdiri dan memperhatikan sekitarnya, mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Selain gesekan dedaunan di pohon, hanya kesunyian yang mencapai telinganya. Apakah ini pertanda buruk? Oh, gang kecil. Ada gang kecil di seberang jalan. Klise sekali. Dengan segala yang ia punya, ia memasuki gang kecil tersebut.

Selanjutnya semua terasa berlalu seperti kilapan kilas balik.

Ia melihat pria-pria memakai jaket kulit dan washed-out jeans bertubuh besar berdiri mengelilingi seorang pria kurus berambut hitam mengenakan jaket hijau neon dengan jiplakan sol sepatu sedang meringkuk sambil melindungi kepalanya.

Ia mendengar pria-pria kekar itu menyebut nyebut kata-kata seperti 'daerah kekuasaan', 'pelanggan', 'izin', dan 'bisnis'. Mereka marah, suara mereka tinggi. Pria kurus yang meringkuk itu hanya diam menerima cercaan dan perlakuan kasar tanpa perlawanan.

Ia tidak paham apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Walaupun begitu, ia sadar kalau ia meneriakkan sesuatu. Ia yakin telah memukul seorang pria kekar. Lalu dengan kepalan tangan yang perih dan memerah, Ia ingat mengenggam tangan pria kurus itu. Lari.

Kesadaran Rinka baru sepenuhnya kembali saat ia tengah memberdirikan motor yang terkapar di trotoar tadi. Ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang barusan ia telah lakukan, tapi instingnya berseru untuk lari.

"Mas, ayo buruan kabur!" saat Rinka menoleh pada sang driver, dirinya baru sadar kalau pria itu terluka. Walaupun mukanya tertutup poni ala anak emo, Rinka bisa mendengar desisan pelannya. Selain itu, Ia terus memegangi pergelangan lengannya.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menaiki motor itu. "Kunci!" katanya tidak sabar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Buruan naik, saya yang bawa!"

Sang driver menyerahkan kunci motornya dan langsung naik kebelakang Rinka. Motor tersebut melaju sesaat sebelum pria-pria bertubuh kekar tadi keluar dari gang kecil itu. Mereka berdua berhasil kabur.

(to be continued)

* * *

ryan's note

Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari projek yang gua buat sama pacar gua tahun lalu; #ProtectAbangGojek2k15. Cerita ini sendiri juga ditulis sama kita berdua. Kenapa Chiba dan Hayami? Karena mereka mirip sama kita berdua (lol). Well, bukan berarti salah satu diantara kita itu driver gojek sih.

Reviews are so allowed! Jangan lupa buat follow biar dapet notif kalo chapter dua keluar! Dan kalo kalian terinspirasi untuk menulis cerita tentang GoJek setelah baca cerita ini, jangan lupa pakai hashtag #GoJekProject2016 atau #GoPro16.

We respect GoJek and other regular Ojek to our hearts' content. This is a fictional story beyond our imagination. We did not mean any harm to both sides whatsoever.

Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei. The plot of Implikasi belongs to Ryan Manuel and Rayi Cendana.

This story is not sponsored by GoJek


End file.
